


Meeting the original Cannibal

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia and Will meet Hannibal's uncle. The one responsible for Hannibals happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who likes this story.

Meeting the Original Cannibal

 

The Florence police were on alert, fortunately for the three wanted travelers only the crooked officers were aware of their arrival. It was a dangerous move coming here, this place would be the first place they would search for them.

Bedelia looked out the dark tinted window of the car, the moon lit streets of the beautiful city gleamed before her eyes. In the driver’s seat sat her 'husband', the passenger seat held his 'friend', Will Graham.

After their supposed death they had wasted no time in coming for her. Bedelia had been certain they had planned on eating her right then and there, but they hadn't. Instead Hannibal asked her, like she had a choice, to come with them. Bedelia knew the only reason he hadn't killed her was because despite everything he was fond of her.   
His fondness by no means gave her any security what so ever. Hannibal may be fond of her but if push came to shove he would dispose of her to keep his beloved. Bedelia knew this was an experiment to see if two of his favorite beings could exist together.

Knowing all of this she accepted his 'offer', it was better than being cooked piece by piece. At least on the road she could escape once things became too dangerous for her. With the police scattered around Hannibal's home they were able to escape undetected.

She rolled her eyes inwardly as Hannibal gazed fondly at Will again. When would this car ride end?!

The car came to a stop at a fancy Hotel, turning off the car Hannibal opened his door. Gallant as ever he opened her door and helped her out of the car. With his hand on the small of her back he led them into the plush establishment.

They stepped into the golden elevator, Will spoke when the doors slid close.

"You have yet to tell us why we are here? We should be heading faraway from anywhere where the police may think to search."

"Don't worry Will. There is someone here I must see before we depart. He is, in a way, our means of escaping cleanly."

Bedelia remained quiet as they spoke unwilling to contribute their conversation. Light pressure on her lower back made her look up at Hannibal who was watching her.

"You have been quiet Bedelia. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just curious as to who we are meeting."

The doors slid open, Hannibal lead them to a door at the far end of the hall. Room 627......

The door opened as Hannibal spoke. "I would like to introduce you both to my Uncle Hannibal Lecter the first."

The man before him was an inch shorter than the Hannibal they knew. His hair was a mixture of dark and grey strands, giving him a distinguished air. The attire he wore was as impeccable as the man next to them, the crimson of his eyes just as bright and calculating.

"Please come in."

The deep voice accented with a British lilt reached their ears as they entered his domain. For all intents and purposes Bedelia thought his room number should have been labeled 666.

Will and Bedelia watched as the Lecter's greeted one another warmly, well warmly for them.

"Who are your friends?"

Hannibal smiled and motioned to Will. "This is Will Graham."

Something flashed in the older Hannibal's eyes. "I knew a Will once, but that was long ago."

His eyes stayed on Will until Hannibal motioned for Bedelia to come closer. Bedelia repressed a shiver as his eyes bore into hers.

"This is Dr. Bedelia du Maurier, my ex psychiatrist and false wife."

Grabbing her hand gently in his own he inhaled her scent before kissing the flesh. "A pleasure my dear."

 

It felt strange being in the room with two deadly cannibals and a newly transformed one. Oddly enough she didn't feel like a lamb in room with wolves. She still felt that she was in control of her actions, for now.

"The plane is ready for you Hannibal, but since your here why don't we all go down for dinner. My treat."

Hannibal smiled at his uncle, foolishly excepting his offer.

Will coughed, "Um... Hannibal may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Of course. Please excuse us."

Bedelia watched them leave the room. She was now alone with the man who had encouraged and mentored Hannibal. She could feel his eyes on her, turning her head she met his red gaze so alike and yet entirely different from the Hannibal she knew.

"You are uncomfortable Bedelia."

He caressed her name as he stated her discomfort.

"Not entirely."

"You know what he is and you stay with him. Why?"

"I see enough of him to know the truth of him and I like him."

An actual smile graced his cold features, one that tempted her to return the smile. Meanwhile Hannibal and Will were arguing in the other room about Hannibal's decision to remain there longer.

When Hannibal and Will returned they were greeted by Bedelia and his uncle sitting closer together speaking of a lecture they were both familiar with.

Hannibal bristled slightly, not liking the idea that his uncle may have designs on the woman who was still his wife.

He cleared his throat politely, the calm smile on Bedelia's face disarmed him momentarily. Had she ever smiled like that with him in all the time he had known her. How had his uncle, a man she had barely met, made her smile?

"Shall we go to dinner?"

The friendly pair stood in agreement and made their way to the door. Hannibal watched his uncle place his hand on the small of her back. He felt his possessive side beginning to emerge.

His uncle raised an eyebrow at him as they entered the elevator, questioning his rigid stance.

Tension filled the elevator, the Lecter’s sized each other up in the small room. Bedelia and Will stepped out quickly at the ding the doors opening. Alone the two Hannibal's faced each other.

"I don't appreciate your friendly manner with my wife."

"I thought she wasn't your wife. You seem to be more attracted to Will Graham."

"My affiliation with Will is none of your concern. As for Bedelia, she is not available for the taking. She is mine."

His uncle smiled and patted his back before walking away. "We shall see."

Hannibal glared at his uncles back.

Bedelia and Will were hiding in the hallway when they reached them.

"There are two officers out there, I think the crooked cops are checking out all the nice hotels in search of us." Will stated a look of I told you so plastered on his face.

"We will have to depart without dinner uncle."

Bedelia eyed the bar near the exit, Hannibal and Will couldn't just waltz out the door. They would need a distraction. Eyeing the bar again where the officers were seated, she counted 10 men total. Not a single woman in sight.

The three idiots behind her argued ways they could make an easy break. Ignoring them she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse, revealing the half-moons of her creamy breasts.

The men stopped speaking as she fluffed her hair in the mirror and pinched her cheeks.

"You three will know when to make your exit."

Hannibal crossed his arms in annoyance. "What exactly will you be doing?"

Bedelia turned to face them, "I'll be distracting them."

Will grabbed her arm. "How do you plan to accomplish that?"

She rolled her eyes as if her plan wasn't obvious.

Hannibal looked at her sternly. "Bedelia you cannot do that. You will be caught."

Bedelia pulled free of his grasp. "Who here is not on Americas most wanted list? Oh right just me."

Before they could stop her she walked away with a sensual sway in her hips.

She strutted in and slammed her hands against the bar. "Bartender!" Her voice slurred slightly. "Give me a double of the strongest liquor in this joint."

She downed the drink rapidly and tapped the bar for another.

Glass in hand she turned to face the group of men seated on the stools. "Gentleman let us drink" The men quickly raised their glasses eyes glued to her cleavage. "To my new single status."

"Here, here!" they cheered.

She gave them all a flirty smile, another button of her blouse opened. "Now, who will be a dear and buy my next drink?"

The men including the officers surrounded her calling out to the bartender.

"What idiot would leave you?" One of the men shouted.

"My husband didn't appreciate me. Am I ugly?"

The men yelled out compliments.

"Your husband is a moron!" Another yelled.

"He left me for a woman who cannot come close to what I'm capable of. I can do things in the bedroom that would drive any sane man or woman mad. Not to mention what I can do with my mouth."

Will and Lecter turned to face Hannibal a questioning look in their eyes. Hannibal blushed slightly, "She certainly wasn't a novice in the bedroom."

They turned back towards the giggling woman. One of the men took out a pack of cigarettes and tapped it till one surfaced. Placing it near her mouth, Bedelia seductively grabbed the cigarettes with her teeth.

Catching sight of them watching her, she motioned them to leave with her eyebrow, an exasperated expression flickered in her eyes.

"Does anyone have a light?"

Several small flames appeared before her as the three men discreetly made their leave.

They heard her laughter, "Who to choose?"

They made it to car undetected and waited for Bedelia.

Ten minutes later she came rushing out of the hotel. Opening the door for her, she slipped in quickly. Her cheeks flushed she told Hannibal to drive.

"I told them I was going to the ladies Room."

She re-buttoned her shirt and noticed them watching her. Even Hannibal looked at her through the mirror ads he drove.

"What?!"

Hannibal shrugged in response to her outburst. "I think we are all surprised at your display Bedelia."

Will nodded in agreement. "Yes I'm used to seeing you more subdued."

Lecter smiled at her. "You acted marvelous my dear."


	2. Meeting the original Cannibal Par-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 for Laura and kikuniaaa enjoy

Hannibal glared at his uncle and Bedelia through the overhead mirror. They were speaking, as they had been for the past half hour, of books and lectures both enjoyed.

The ease between the two of them unsettled him more than he cared to acknowledge. Bedelia belonged to him. Will nudged him, bringing his attention back to the main road. He had Will now, he should be happy. Instead he found himself incredibly jealous.  
They were minutes from the airport where the private jet was waiting. Hannibal couldn't wait to get Bedelia far away from the older Lecter.

In his eagerness to pass over the high hill that would lead to the airport he stepped harder on the gas pedal. It was when they reached the top part of the hill they saw the bright flashing blue and red lights in the distance.

Hannibal made a quick turn down a different rode leading away from the waiting cops.

"It seems the police is now aware of our arrival. We won't be able to escape by flight." Hannibal stated in a serious tone.

Will gave him another I told you so glance. His uncle cleared his throat. "I have home on the outskirts of Florence. It’s hidden from view and quite private. One phone call to a contact of mine and the place can be stocked with food and supplies. I'm sure the commotion will die down soon."

"That is extremely generous of you Lecter. Thank you for helping us." Hannibal sulked silently in his seat as Will spoke. He glanced at the back seat through the mirror once more.

His uncle gazed fondly at Bedelia. "Think nothing of it. I will be an utmost pleasure to spend more time with you, all." Bedelia smiled softly at him and if he wasn’t mistaken there was a faint blush on her porcelain complexion Hannibal gripped the steering wheel far more tightly. When would the car ride end?!

 

They had traveled down a dark twisty road for more than three hours. The time on his phone blinked back at him, it was nearly two in the morning. He glanced at sleeping Will, his head resting against the passenger window.

The smile that had graced his lips disappeared when his glance moved towards the back seat. Bedelia resembled a slumbering nymph. The toe curling anger he felt wasn't because of her sleeping, but of where her golden curled head rested.

His uncle gazed at Bedelia fondly from where her head rested upon his shoulder. Hannibal increased the speed the car was going. His uncle had no right to Bedelia. Once they arrived at the safe house he would find a way to keep them apart.


	3. Meeting the original Cannibal Part-3

They arrived at the secluded home of elder Hannibal Lecter sooner than expected at the speed Hannibal had taken it really didn’t surprise him. His uncle helped Bedelia from the car, much to his annoyance.

Lecter placed his hand on the small of Bedelia’s back as he lead the way to the front door of his immaculate home. Hannibal looked calm on the outside but he was practically roasting in anger inwardly. Not even the awed look on dear Will’s face could calm him down.

They walked into the spacious home decorated with tasteful furniture and imported rugs. “My contact texted earlier, all the necessary items we will need are here. The pantry is fully stocked as is the bathroom with the toiletries.”

Not one to allow anger to overcome his manners, Hannibal thanked his uncle. “Thank you, uncle. Now I believe we are all exhausted. Can you show us what rooms are available?”

His uncle smiled, “Of course. Please follow me.”

To Hannibal’s annoyance his uncle kept his hand on Bedelia’s back whilst he led them past the foyer and into the hall. He opened the first door to the right. “I believe this room is perfect for you my dear.”

A beautiful room painted to resemble the sea was displayed before them. The white comforter and eggshell furnishings set off the blue of the walls. The large bay windows revealed the dark rolling hills outside and from the angle of the house Hannibal was positive she would have a marvelous view the rising and setting sun. Bedelia entered the room, a gleam of admiration in her sparkling azure eyes.

“It’s a stunning room and the color is simply beautiful.” His uncle gave her his most charming smile. Hannibal barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“The moment I realized we were coming I thought this room perfect, for the color is a beautiful as the blue of your eyes, my dear.” Bedelia smiled at him again. Hannibal cleared his throat.

“Goodnight Bedelia, we will let you rest now.”

Will and Lecter said goodnight before leaving her in peace. “Now do you both wish to share a room or would like separate rooms. Will, blushed brightly. Saving him from answering the invasive question Hannibal responded. “Separate rooms please, uncle.”

“Very well then, follow me.” Lecter led them further down the hall to two masculine decorated rooms. Will stepped into his room and with a brief goodnight he shut the door leaving the two Lecters alone.

“I want to thank you for your hospitability uncle.” “Like I said, Hannibal think nothing of it.” Hannibal straightened his shoulders.

“Fair warning uncle stay away from Bedelia.”

His uncle chuckled. “Its not up to you to decide how close she wants me.” He walked away from Hannibal whistling silently to the door besides Bedelia’s room. Hannibal glared at his uncles retreating form.


	4. chapter 4

Hannibal tossed and turned all night. His ears were never more alert than they were during the hours where the people of the home were in deep slumber.

 

He listened for creaking floor boards and the moving hinges of closed doors. He refused to allow his uncle to make a move on Bedelia. She wasn't free for the taking for anyone. Let alone his uncle.

 

He'd brought her along with them because he wanted them both to coexist with him. Will had empathy and darkness so innocently feral that it made him shiver with anticipation. Bedelia... restrained her instincts and her mind wasn't as available to as was Will's. Both light and dark resided within her tiny frame. She did not lift a knife to cut through the flesh of the rude. Nor did she feast upon the delicate morsels of the unworthy. Bedelia wielded a different and far more potent weapon. Where he cut and marinated she hid and observed. No one suspected the small woman capable of manipulation and deadly skill. No she needed no blade to impale her attackers and victims. Her silver tongue matched his sharpest blade to perfection. That is why he wanted them both. That is why he would have both of them.

The next morning Hannibal walked to the kitchen, his stomach turned with disapproval at the sight of his uncle and Bedelia cooking together.  They were chatting as they prepared the food. Her laughter unsettled him further.

He cleared his throat, announcing his presence.  “Good morning.”

The elder Lecter turned to face him, an amused glint in eyes. “Good morning Hannibal. I hope you slept well.” He could hear the laughter in the older man’s voice. Bedelia grabbed a rag from the counter; cleaning her hands she turned to face him as well. Her features were smooth, but he could see the smile in her eyes.  She was enjoying herself.

“Good morning Hannibal. Your uncle is teaching me how to make eggs Benedict incorporated with a rich red wine sauce. “

Hannibal kept his features blank, unwilling to display any of the jealousy he felt. He could have taught her how to make anything she wished. Not once in their time together had she shown any interest in learning how to cook any new dishes. Yet there she stood learning how to make the simplest of dishes, from his uncle of all people.

“Do you need any help?” he inquired, not wanting to leave them alone for second.

Bedelia shook her head. “Were just about done with the cooking, but would you mind setting the table?”

Hannibal smiled; relieved she didn’t send him away. “Of course.”

He observed them as he set the table for four. Bedelia wore a form fitting forest green dress and a pair of dark Ralph Lauren pumps. Her azure eyes resembled clear Caribbean waters he had visited in his youth. His uncle like him wore a tasteful suit. Sometimes he hated how alike he was to his uncle.

Will walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of flannel pants and a white shirt. He looked entirely out of place.

Will blushed and took a seat at the table feeling entirely underdressed.

Hannibal bit back a smile. "Good morning,Will. Your just in time for breakfast." 

The breakfast wasn't as spectacular as the one he could have taught her how to make, but he had to admit it wasn't bad. 

Hannibal complimented Bedelia on the breakfast. Reluctantly, he extended the compliment to his smug looking uncle. 

Hannibal washed the dishes once breakfast was finished while Will left to freshen up. 

As Hannibal placed the final dish in the drying rack he scanned the now empty kitchen. He stalked out of the kitchen into the foyer. Finding no one he checked the living room and there respective bedrooms. Empty.

Where had his deceiving conniving uncle taken her?! 

He bumped into Will as the freshly dressed man was coming out of his own bedroom. 

Will shook his head in amusement. "I've never seen you so agitated Hannibal. One would begin to think your jealous." 

Hannibal smoothed the front of his suit. "I'm not jealous." 

Will was tempted to roll his eyes. "Well since your not obviously looking for them I won't tell you that your uncle offered to give Bedelia a tour of the property and how excited she looked when she accepted his invitation." 

Hannibal glared at Will as the dark haired man walked away.


End file.
